


A Glimpse of the Future

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e11 The Witch's Quickening, Gen, slight references to 2.11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Merlin catches a glimpse of what is to come.
Kudos: 3





	A Glimpse of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2010. Posted unedited.
> 
> Allusion to Arthurian Legends where Merlin is trapped within a tree when he attempts to pursue the Lady of the Lake.

He shouldn't have felt safe here. He'd never been here before and, considering his company, could easily be considered an enemy here and therefore disposable. But somehow...somehow he felt as if he were coming home. He shouldn't, this certainly wasn't his home, but the protection and peace he associated with being at home were undeniably present.

He rode into the Druid Encampment behind the royal family as the king's men spanned out, inspecting each house they passed and finding no one.

"Someone must've warned them!" Uther declared.

"They are magic, Father. Perhaps they have the ability to sense an invasion. It wouldn't be the first time Druids have been miraculously forewarned with no explanation." Arthur reasoned.

No, Merlin thought. It wasn't that. None of their company had betrayed them this time, but neither had magic warned the Druids, nor given them an escape. His magic was telling him that they were still here, unaware of the attack, joyous, celebratory, and ignorant of the threat.

Merlin slid off his horse, feeling as if he was stepping into a dream. His surroundings faded, the noise muting and the people washing away into vague shapes. And he walked, back the way they came, turning sharply into the forest where no path was laid.

This way, his magic called, pulling him forward almost without his consent.

He knew...somehow, he knew this area. He shouldn't, but he did and he felt no surprise when he broke thought the trees into a clearing filled with dancing children and soft, magical music. The melody flowed out as if from the very earth itself, winding its way around the large oak tree in the center of the clearing. Mind blank of thought, Merlin drifted amongst the dancing masses until he came before the oak, its strong branches extending on for what seemed like forever.

"Why," he asked, his voice strangely toneless, "why do you dance around this tree?"

"Because this tree is our future," one druid responded.

"Because we despair of the present and embrace what is destined to come," another called,

A little boy shouted to him, mid-spin, "Because this is the tree of life and magic."

"Because this is your tree, Emrys, and we wait for you," the earth told him.

And suddenly, just like that, Merlin knew. This tree was his home. Not yet, but it would be in a time when the world faded and re-emerged and grew into a new identity. This tree would be his home, his prison, his solace. This tree would be all he had when Arthur left.


End file.
